It's Only Life
by Car.Crash.Hearts.xoxo
Summary: Is it true that it's better to have loved and lost then never loved at all? Lucille was one of the few girls who found her true love, but he's take from her and someone else is forced into her life. Can she learn to love again? working on a better summary


Chapter 1  
Kso, don't beat me up alright? I just wrote this off the top of my head, like right now. No planning or anything was involved in this.

Lucille Jackson came from a very prestige family. As far back as the family line could go they were Purebloods. No one had ever seen a muggle married into the Jackson family, and they were proud of that. As far as they were concerned, no muggle would ever worm its way into their family. Not only did they have their ancestry to be proud of, they had money. Tons and tons of money. They had status in the world that they would never be ready to give up.

Lucille screwed that dream up for them. In her second year of Hogwarts, she met a boy. His name was David Cade and he was everything the Jackson's hated. He was muggle-born and lower middle class. How could their daughter betray them like that? Truth was, she wanted no part in her family. The way they were disgusted her, all their talk of how they were so much better then everyone. It absolutely disgusted her. But even though they made her sick to her stomach, meeting David was completely accidental. She had never meant to bring him into this. Ever since her second year, she's been at constant war with her parents.

What they did would never be okay in her eyes and she could never forgive them for it. They just couldn't stand for her to be happy, could they?

And the way they brought the news to her, so casually, as if it were no big deal. It was the first time she actually wanted to kill her parents, wanted them to suffer a painful death. She was never a violent person until that day.

"_**Honey, after dinner would you mind stepping into your father's office?" That was odd. Her parents usually just ignored her. Dinner would consist of forks scraping on plates and then her father leaving to attend to the Dark Lord's business. What were they up to?  
Lucille nodded. "Yes mother." She couldn't refuse, even if she wanted to. They were surely chew her out and she didn't want to deal with that right now. Her parents soon left the table, leaving her alone to her thoughts. She wanted to prolong whatever was coming for as long as she could.**_

_**The door to her father's office was open slightly and as she approached it she could hear her parents whispering to each other. They sounded angry. The 12-year-old paused once she reached the door to listen, but the voices hushed themselves and the door swung open.  
**_

"_**Lucille Marie, you know it's rude to eaves drop." Her mother always scolded her for snooping.  
"You wanted to see me, sir." She didn't waste time speaking with her mother; she knew it was her father that was behind whatever this was. The man frowned and turned towards her. All her life, she'd never seen him smile. Not even at Christmas time. He took a long look at her before turning to sit in the chair behind his desk. He stared at her some more before clasping his hands together. **_

"_**Your mother and I both agree that you are to be betrothed."**_

_**Everything went dead silent as she processed this information. He took her silence as an indication to keep speaking. Either that or he just didn't care and continued anyways.**_

"_**We've already arranged it with the Malfoy's. You are to marry their son, Draco, immediately after you graduate from Hogwarts." He sat up straighter in his chair as Linda, her mother, moved forward to fix his tie. As long as Lucille could remember, her mother was at his beck-and-call. It was almost as if she were his slave by choice.**_

_**Lucille felt the tears well up in her eyes before she even knew she would cry. How could they do this to her? She loved David. It took her a moment to realize that this was the reason. David wasn't even close to their standards and this was their way of keeping them apart.**_

"_**But daddy-" She was cut off abruptly when her father sprung up, face already red.**_

"_**I told you to call me father. None of this daddy rubbish!" She shrunk back, wincing. **_

"_**I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean for it to come out. I'm sorry.." She looked down at her feet, clasping her hands behind her back. Her father's footsteps echoed as he made his way around the desk toward his daughter. He lifted her head rather roughly with his bony hand and scowled down at her.**_

"_**Do not make the mistake again." He dropped his hand, making a face at her as if he were disgusted. "And there will be no buts' about this arrangement. I want you away from that piece of garbage, David. He's not worthy of a girl like you and I want you to understand that." She nodded, knowing better than to argue. They would never agree with her anyways. She took a few steps back, hoping she could leave now. Being in the presence of her father frightened her; you never knew when he would snap.**_

"_**One more thing before you go." She looked up at him, curious at his suddenly casual tone. He almost looked gleeful. "David will not be returning to Hogwarts after Christmas." She narrowed her eyes at him, caught off guard. "And you will not be attending his funeral either. You are required to go back to school. That boy will be out of your life for good now." **_

_**Lucille's mouth dropped as he continued speaking. "You are forbidden from contacting any of his friends or his family. I want you nowhere near them. Do you hear me young lady?" Her body went cold, and she could no longer feel anything. Did he say funeral? David's dead? But how could he be dead? She had just seen him not even a week ago! She had received a letter from him just the other day! How could he be gone, just like that?**_

"_**What did you do?" She whispered, tears just beginning to roll down her cheeks. They came fast, and were uncontrollable.**_

"_**That's enough, leave now." Her father sounded cold, heartless. How could someone be that cruel?**_

_**She ignored him. "What did you do to him!?" Her voice had risen to a point of hysteria. Panic began bubbling up in her chest, slowly seeping up her throat. She felt like she was going to vomit. Her chest tightened and she struggled to breathe. Gasping for air, she slumped to the floor. Her father had David killed… "What'd you do?" She glanced up at him, his face was stony. Everything went blurry and seconds later, everything went black.**_

That was the last she remembered of that day. She woke up a few days later in her bed, convinced it had all been a dream. But of course it hadn't. Her mother had to re-explain everything to her. She had to go through the horrible experience of learning the boy you loved had been murdered by your father again.

He killed David all to preserve their family bloodline. He killed a 12-year-old boy to preserve a damn bloodline! That was the day she truly began loathing her family. Ever since then, nothing had been the same.


End file.
